Nomi Sunrider
Summary Nomi Sunrider was a Human female who served as a Jedi Master and later Grand Master of the Jedi Order in the days of the Galactic Republic. Born Nomi Da-Boda, she married Andur Sunrider, who was training to become a Jedi Knight, and eventually gave birth to a baby girl, whom they named Vima. During a trip to the Stenness system, Andur was ambushed by gang members of Bogga the Hutt, who were after the Adegan crystals carried by Sunrider and her husband. The ensuing fight witnessed the murder of Andur, and Sunrider's decision to begin down the path to become a Jedi Knight. Sunrider eventually completed her training under the Jedi Master Thon, and was placed in charge of the Jedi relief mission sent to Onderon to aid Ulic Qel-Droma in the Freedon Nadd Uprising. Along with several other Jedi, Sunrider helped Qel-Droma bring about the end of the Naddist Revolt, essentially putting an end to the reign of the Sith on Onderon. Following those events, Sunrider was one of many Jedi to participate in the Great Sith War against the rise of Exar Kun and his apprentice, the fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma. During the war, Sunrider witnessed Qel-Droma slay his own brother Cay and, guided by her intense emotions, used her powers to permanently sever Qel-Droma from The Force. With Sunrider's defeat of Qel-Droma, the Sith War was soon brought to an end. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Nomi Sunrider Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Late 20's-early 30's Classification: Jedi Master/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, energy manipulation (can reflect,redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Battle Meditation,Force Light, Sever Force, and Wall of Light Attack Potency: Planet level (One of the most powerful Jedi in the order at the time of Exar Kun's rise. Comparable to her Jedi Master Thon) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Should be at least comparable to Thon) Striking Strength: Planet Class with force amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Galactic (Capable of countering and dispelling Aleema Kato's illusions and sorcery) Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled lightsaber duelist and master of the Force, and essentially has years of experience as a commander fighting with the Republic military against ancient Sith organizations and dark side cultists fairly intelligent overall Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. Nomi, being exceptionally talented in the power,utilized the ability in most conflicts she was a part of. *'Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force. She can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events *'Force Light:' Harnesses raw light side energy to either contain or destroy dark entities. The technique is rather broad in application and usage. *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force. Nomi Sunrider used this technique on Ulic Qel-Droma and severed his connection to the Force completely. *'Telekinesis:' Nomi can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation *'Wall of Light:' An immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front. When performed successfully, a wall of light allowed participants to effectively contain or purge the power of the dark side from a specific location, or sever an especially dangerous darksider from their Force connection. *'Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect herself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Nomi Sunrider was skilled enough with this power to deflect energy attacks (one such example being blaster bolts). Note: Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Psychics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Tier 5